Still Singing Lullabies
by Trinkets for Tall Tales
Summary: The tale of how Koume and Kotake became Ganondorf's surrogate mothers, how Ganondorf came to despise Hylians, and why Nabooru so passionately loathes Ganondorf. Ganondorf/Nabooru. Pre-Ocarina of Time.


**So-I really like the way this came out, and I can only hope you all do too. I won't say much else about it; I'll let it speak for itself. This was written for Certifiably Insane LoZ Pairings Project. Imagine this as a prequel to the events of Ocarina of Time. Enjoy!**

**P.S. Don't be preposterous; of course I don't own Legend of Zelda.**

* * *

Nabooru was born on a fresh summer day when the breeze whistled softly and the sun shone red like fire. Nabuna, her mother, understood the destiny placed on her tiny baby's shoulders. The arrival of the next Gerudo king was due any year now—a boy was only born once every century among the tribe. But even as the years passed, he still had not come, and as a respected leader among the Gerudo, Nabuna's daughter would inevitably be elected the next queen by law. "My little princess," Nabuna cooed over the child, kissing her chubby cheek. But mere months later, as Nabuna was still singing lullabies, it happened. He was so tiny, the midwives all sadly said he wouldn't make it. But nevertheless, he was born. His screams pierced the comfortable silence of the night, and Nabuna would often frown at how they would awaken Nabooru. But she didn't complain. Who couldn't pity a king doomed to die before he saw his throne?

* * *

Nabooru came when her mother called out to her, the voice shrill with excitement as it rode upon the summer breeze. Nabooru, very nearly but not quite three-years old and wild as a desert wolf, wondered what all the fuss was about. "Come see!" the woman motioned her young daughter closer, "Come see our king! He is well!"

Nabooru had been told of this day for as long as she could recall. She knew very well that she had a king, but she also knew very well that he spent many days indoors, coughing and crying so loudly that Nabooru had to clap her hands over her ears when she passed by. Rumors were that he would die before he reached adolescence. But Nabooru's mother had told her the secret along with the story of the king—Nabooru was to be elected leader of the Gerudo when she came of age if the king's health did not improve before then. Nabooru used to secretly prance about the sand, imagining the dunes were castles for "Queen Nabooru" as she did. Naturally, she was cross upon realizing that these fantasies would now never occur.

Curiously, Nabooru strode into the house her mother was beckoning her to, the residence of a simple Gerudo named Ganoneil. Nabooru didn't particularly like Ganoneil, mostly due to the deafening sounds of wailing that often emanated from her home. Besides, Nabooru had never thought Ganoneil to be particularly extravagant, so she wondered if it could be some kind of joke that she had borne the legendary Gerudo king. Surely Ganoneil was no queen.

A small child's shriek cracked the awed atmosphere clouding the home, and Nabooru quite forgot her manners as she shoved her way forward eagerly. Ganoneil was resting in a chair, cradling a struggling toddler who was, evidently, throwing a tantrum. She was hushing it softly as if it were the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Nabooru's face scrunched with disinterest as she observed the small, wrinkled face. It certainly didn't look like the face of a king. "His skin's green," she muttered, her disappointment evident in her voice.

"Nabooru!" Nabuna scolded, hands on her hips and frown of disapproval on her face, "All Gerudo males have green skin—they can't help it!"

Nabooru huffed out angrily. She had never seen a boy Gerudo before—as far as she knew, neither had anyone else in the village—so she didn't see why she should be chided for not knowing something nobody else did. "Would you like to hold him, Nabooru?" Ganoneil asked gently, smiling a smile as brilliant as the first rose of the summer. Nabooru figured she must be proud of having the first Gerudo boy in one hundred years.

Nabooru shook her head. She made up her mind then and there—she wasn't going to treat this "_king_" any differently simply because he was the only boy. She would speak to him plainly and smack him if he offended her, just as she would any other Gerudo. "No," Nabooru said stiffly, "What's his name?"

Ganoneil's face brightened even further at the question, practically radiating sunlight. The room edged closer, anticipating the answer as much as the recovery of their king. "His name is Ganondorf," Ganoneil gazed upon the boy as she spoke, stroking her fingertip down his tiny green cheek.

Nabooru scoffed, "What a silly name."

* * *

Ganondorf was every bit as stupid as his name, Nabooru thought. Quite unfit to rule the Gerudo too. All the other Gerudo girls fell at his feet like flower petals, but Nabooru stood firm whenever he passed by her, seven-years old and proud as a peacock.

"Bow to me, Nabooru," he ordered, the most obnoxious smirk scrawled across his face.

"_Never,_" Nabooru hissed, her voice venomous.

"But I'm your king," he threatened, puffing out his chest, "And I'll have your head mounted on my wall if you don't."

Nabooru laughed, boisterous and careless, "You'd have to take it from me first."

"I'd do it!"

"I'd like to see you try."

Ganondorf was fuming, his jade complexion reddened with rage. "Big nose," he mocked, smiling to himself at his cleverness.

Nabooru put her hands on her hips, scowling in disgust at the immaturity of the comment. But she wasn't quite the model of maturity yet either. "_Pig face._"

Ganondorf's fist shot out lightning quick, knocking Nabooru's breath from her lungs as she fell to the dirt. "You will respect your king!" he growled.

Nabooru leapt to her feet, snarling like a leopard as she tackled the arrogant boy off of his feet. "Shut up, you pompous brat!"

The two rolled in the sand, clawing and slapping at each other, kicking up storms of dust. Nabuna tore them apart moments later, horrified at the behavior of her daughter. "Nabooru, you apologize right now!" she demanded, her voice stern and laden with disappointment.

Nabooru crossed her arms and muttered "sorry" because she had to. But she didn't mean it.

* * *

Nabooru strongly disapproved of the amount of ceremonies thrown in Ganondorf's honor. Ceremonies for his first horse ride, ceremonies for his first archery training session, ceremonies for his first time wearing the royal robes handed down to each Gerudo king. But his birthday celebrations were the worst of all. Bonfires were lit, beef was roasted on spits, and there was _incessant_ dancing. Nabooru didn't even like dancing. Ganondorf would watch from an elevated throne of sorts, a cocky little grin on his face, the fire glinting in his eyes. And for the last dance, Ganondorf would descend from his seat and select one Gerudo to be his lucky partner. Nabooru would always scoff at each idiot girl he picked every year, each one gazing up at Ganondorf like he was magic.

On Ganondorf's thirteenth birthday, such a celebration was thrown. The evening sky was lit with brilliant shades of orange, violet, and magenta, and the embers of the many fires glowed deep burgundy in contrast. Nabooru sat cross-legged on her mat, stubbornly choosing to not participate with the other girls prancing around the fire, chanting wildly and waving their limbs like reeds in the wind. Knowing her daughter's disposition, even Nabuna didn't attempt to persuade her to join in. The time came and Ganondorf approached the line of enthusiastic Gerudo girls, each one eager for the king's attention. "I choose—" Ganondorf, obviously deriving pleasure from being so wanted, drew out the process, pensively inspecting his many options. A smile spread across his face as he caught sight of Nabooru sulking, still sitting in the distance, "—Nabooru to be my partner."

Nabooru sputtered out protests, practically being dragged to Ganondorf by Nabuna and other Gerudo women, all of them hissing at her to be grateful for such an opportunity and to shut her mouth. Ganondorf smirked maliciously as Nabooru was shoved into his arms. "Hello, my darling," he cooed at her, placing one hand on her waist and grasping her other in his own.

"Don't use that dumb sweet talk on me," she snapped, reluctantly allowing him to sway her to the thrum of the desert drums, but only because of the nasty look her mother was giving her.

"It makes all the other Gerudo girls blush," he told her smugly, "You should feel special."

"I feel _angry,_" Nabooru glared at him, making sure she squeezed his hand extra hard and took the time to step on his feet whenever she could get away with it.

He winced after a particularly hard stomp to his toes. "You're a horrible dancer," he grumbled, scowling down at her.

"You're a horrible king." The words flowed from her lips before she could even give them a second thought.

The music stopped, and Nabooru realized the dance was over. Ganondorf's grip had tightened on her hand, and he looked perfectly livid. She knew she had made him angry. She waited patiently for him to throw the first punch so she wouldn't get in trouble for hitting him first. Instead, Ganondorf's expression shifted, grinning a malevolent grin as he decided upon his course of action. Nabooru had no time to react as Ganondorf surged forward, pushing his lips against her own. Nabooru hadn't the slightest idea what Ganondorf was doing, but she pushed him away hastily, thoroughly repulsed. "Get away from me!" she screeched, wiping at her mouth frantically as she stumbled back, "What are you _doing?_ Get away!"

Ganondorf's scowl returned. "Big nose," he mocked under his breath.

"Shut up!" Nabooru slapped her hand across his cheek, the sound resounding loudly across the empty desert, "Pig face!"

"_Nabooru!_" But Nabooru ran away before Nabuna could scold her. Away from the party. Away from Ganondorf.

* * *

Nabuna explained to Nabooru what kissing was the next day. Nabooru still found the idea exceptionally vile, no matter how sweetly Nabuna spoke of the concept. Why would one _ever_ want to put their mouth on someone else's? There would be germs and saliva and overall unpleasantness. She certainly never wanted to touch _Ganondorf's_ mouth again. Nabuna frowned and told her that a kiss from a king wasn't something just anybody could get whenever they wanted. But Nabooru was resolute—kissing Ganondorf was gross, not a privilege. And Nabooru was never ever doing it again.

* * *

Ganondorf avoided Nabooru for the next few days. And Nabooru couldn't have been happier with his decision. When Nabooru finally did see Ganondorf again, he threw sand into her face. She retaliated by kicking his shin. At Nabuna's request, the Gerudo began to guard Ganondorf more closely and see to it that he and Nabooru evaded each other for at least a few days.

* * *

Three years later, Nabooru was sixteen and blossoming into a beautiful and respected Gerudo. She was never freed of her impudence, but she did control it considerably better. Due to her mother's orders, she no longer had to spend her days trying to circumvent Ganondorf. At liberty to associate with the other Gerudo, she found a fast friend in Aveil, a girl training to be a Gerudo guard. Aveil was intelligent, independent, and spirited; and she could make Nabooru laugh until her sides hurt. She even taught Nabooru how to manage a sword. Nabooru liked to imagine she was slicing Ganondorf in two when she brought the weapon down through the air.

Nabooru and Aveil often sneaked to the top of the Gerudo's Fortress at night. The stars would light the way as they crept silently up the vines like spiders, lying on their backs once they had reached the highest rooftop. Sometimes they would then watch for comets and list off their constellations—often making a game of it. And sometimes, they would speak in whispers what they couldn't say in normal tones. For the desert wind was their only companion as they lay above the city, and he wouldn't dare betray their secrets.

On such an occasion, Nabooru let her head loll to one side, studying Aveil's expression as she asked, "What do you think of Ganondorf?"

Aveil grinned, "I think he's very brave and very handsome. I'm sure he'll make a wonderful king."

Nabooru stared at her, horrified, "He's neither brave nor handsome! Why in Din's name would he make a good king?"

Aveil shrugged, wholly unaffected by Nabooru's reaction, "He cares about his people."

Nabooru snorted, "Only the pretty ones!"

Aveil raised an eyebrow, gazing back at Nabooru, "You asked me a question, and I gave you my answer."

Nabooru huffed out in annoyance, rolling over, her back to Aveil. That was one downside to her friendship with Aveil: both of them were equally opinionated and outspoken. But even such conflicting traits didn't taint the colors of their friendship. Within moments, they were sisters again, connecting the big, fiery stars to the little, glimmering ones and giggling over the funny shape of the moon.

* * *

Nabooru and Aveil made a pact: they would always meet at the stables when the sun reached its peak to practice their sword fighting. Nabooru anticipated this ritual daily; she was growing to be quite a swordswoman under Aveil's direction. Except one summer day, Aveil didn't come. Nabooru decided the only practical response to such a predicament would be to find her, so she embarked on a quest to do so. And Nabooru stopped dead in her tracks when she _did_ find her.

Nestled beneath a desert tree, Ganondorf and Aveil were kissing, too focused on the art of it to even notice Nabooru gaping at them. Nabooru watched, petrified, _aghast,_ as the couple's lips meshed together. As Ganondorf's green hand cupped Aveil's toffee cheek. As Aveil tugged him closer by the front of his shirt. Nabooru felt sick to her stomach.

Aveil lazily pulled away, turning her head slowly as Ganondorf concentrated his lips on her cheek and neck. Aveil squeaked with surprise as she caught sight of Nabooru, hastily shoving Ganondorf away. But it was far too late for that. Nabooru stormed away, sand clouding behind her heels as she sprinted back to the stables. Aveil was faster than her. "Nabooru!" Aveil caught Nabooru's wrist, yanking her back, "You stop right there!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" Nabooru snapped.

"Don't jump to conclusions!" Aveil shot back.

Nabooru crossed her arms, glaring sternly yet listening. Aveil exhaled, her shoulders sagging with guilt as she muttered, "It was just a kiss."

"_Just a kiss?_" Nabooru exclaimed, "It was with _Ganondorf!_"

"Why do you hate him so much?" Aveil pressed, "He's your king!"

"He will _never_ be my king!" Nabooru corrected, turning to leave a second time. She was tired of Ganondorf's birthright being his sole excuse to do as he wished. It was beyond aggravating.

"You can't change Gerudo law, Nabooru!" Aveil countered, her eyes challenging Nabooru to argue further.

Nabooru ignored the statement, ranting, "He's so stupid and ugly and spoiled! How could you kiss someone like _him?_"

Aveil sighed, shrugging her shoulders as if she'd done no more than harm a dragonfly, "He asked me to. And he's the king. It should be an honor, don't you think?"

Nabooru shook her head ardently, leading Aveil to sigh again, "Well, why not? Besides the fact that you despise him."

Nabooru parted her lips, but no sound came forth. Frustrated and angry at not being able to explain herself, she ran away again. This time, Aveil didn't pursue her.

* * *

Ganondorf was sitting on the rooftop when Nabooru clambered up, hoping to receive an apology from Aveil that night. "What are you doing? Go away!" Nabooru told him crossly.

Ganondorf smiled wickedly, "I'm the king; you can't tell me what to do."

Nabooru glowered at him. _The same reason for everything._ "I'll shove you off the roof if you don't leave!"

Ganondorf stood, laughing boisterously as he did. "You wouldn't," he challenged.

"You doubt me?" Nabooru shot back, standing as well, "I'll do it!"

"Do it then."

The whites of Ganondorf's teeth shone in the moonlight as he smirked, crossing his arms insolently. Nabooru approached him, her steps slowing as she drew nearer. Of course she'd never killed anyone before. And of course she'd never _truly_ wanted to. But she made up her mind; this was Ganondorf, the most insufferable fool she had ever met.

She lifted her hands to push the king to his death. He reached up suddenly, seizing her palms and intertwining his fingers with hers, holding her steadfast. "Let me go!" she shouted, struggling to break free of his hold.

Ganondorf did not relent. "Why do you hate me?" he demanded, frowning upon her, "Is it because your friend's in love with me?"

"She is _not _in love with you!" Nabooru yelled, "Leave her alone!"

"Yes she is," Ganondorf snickered, "_Everyone _is. Except you. Why?"

"You're rude! You're arrogant! You're selfish and bratty and horrible!" Nabooru listed off, as if she had a reason for each finger, "You don't deserve to rule just because you're a boy!"

"You think you could do better?" Ganondorf laughed, "Is that what you're getting at?"

"A _horse_ could do better!" Nabooru rejoined, "At least it would have some humility!"

"You can never rule," Ganondorf snarled, "That pleasure was taken from you the moment I was born. You say I'm selfish? You're selfish for lusting after my throne—wanting to take it as yours!"

"I don't want your stupid throne!" Nabooru yanked her arms this way and that, but Ganondorf still would not let go, "I want our people to be ruled fairly!"

"And what makes you think I won't do that?" Ganondorf countered.

"You only care about our people when you're admiring their beauty! I've never seen you do a kind thing for someone who wasn't in your arms—"

"So you hate me because you're jealous?" Ganondorf interrupted.

"What?" Nabooru exclaimed, confused.

"You hate me because I never, as you put it, 'admire your beauty?'" Ganondorf raised an eyebrow, a playful smile spreading across his lips.

Nabooru could feel heat creeping into her cheeks, a sudden stutter hindering her speech, "Wh-what? That's not at all why!"

"So if I tell you that you're the most beautiful Gerudo, will you love me then?" Ganondorf laughed.

"Shut up!" Nabooru bellowed, "Shut up, you brainless pig!"

Ganondorf's smile vanished in the night. Nabooru froze as he stepped closer, still holding her prisoner by their bound hands. "I could kill you if I wanted to," he warned her in a low voice, "Nobody would stop me either."

Nabooru said nothing. She knew it was true. "But I can't," Ganondorf muttered.

Nabooru's body tensed as he tilted his head, pressing his lips to hers more gently than the first time. She jerked her head back, once again trying to writhe free of his grasp. "Stop that! Just let me go!" she commanded, her voice noticeably weaker than before.

"No," Ganondorf insisted, adamant, "You're my only subject who doesn't smile when they see me. I want you to smile at me. I want you to like me like everyone else does."

"Nobody gets everything they want," Nabooru stated dully.

Ganondorf looked down, "I suppose not."

A silence passed between them. "Please let me go," Nabooru whispered. Not an order, but a plea.

Ganondorf didn't meet her eyes. "Kiss me, and I'll let you go."

Nabooru gasped, but Ganondorf still refused to raise his head. Gulping, she considered her freedom. And acted. She stood on tiptoe, quickly pecking Ganondorf's lips. Lifelessly, he let her hands slip from his, watching her as she hurried off of the roof, leaping down to the streets before. She never looked back to see him staring after her, his shoulders slumped in defeat.

* * *

Aveil was waiting for Nabooru at the stables the next day, her arms crossed as she leaned against a stall. "You weren't on the roof last night," Nabooru mumbled.

"What'd you do to Ganondorf?" Aveil asked, eyebrows raised as she ignored the statement.

Nabooru narrowed her eyes, the accusation stinging beneath her skin, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"He won't come outside today," Aveil explained, "What'd you do?"

"I didn't…_do_ anything," Nabooru blushed, "Why do you think I did something?"

Aveil sighed, "Do you know what happened to him or not?"

Nabooru plopped down into the sand, tracing designs with her fingertip. "I don't know. I don't even know what I did; I don't know," she said quietly.

Aveil sat down across from her. "What do you mean?" Aveil inquired, her voice more sympathetic than before.

"He made me kiss him," Nabooru said slowly, her finger jerking as she drew, the picture ruined, "And he wanted me to like him. But I…can't. I can't just make myself do that!"

Aveil stared at her meditatively, pondering the situation. "I think he's fond of you, Nabooru," she finally said, still looking at Nabooru thoughtfully.

"Maybe so," Nabooru shrugged, focused on her damaged art.

"I don't really see why, considering how you passionately you detest him," Aveil continued, "But you've apparently made him miserable by not returning his affections."

"I don't care," Nabooru muttered. But her voice lacked its typical resolve.

"Well, it's not fair for you to toy with his emotions," Aveil said conclusively.

"I haven't been toying with his emotions!" Nabooru cried out, incredulous.

"Then why did you kiss him if you don't like him?" Aveil queried.

"Be-because he made me!" Nabooru explained, "I already told you that!"

"How could he _make_ you, Nab?" Aveil lifted her hands in surrender, "I'm just trying to figure it all out."

Nabooru wrathfully smeared the sand clean of her drawing, becoming increasingly irritated with herself. "He wouldn't have let me go if I hadn't kissed him! I just had to!" she said, her voice growing louder.

The questioning frown disappeared from Aveil's face. She reached across and laid her hand on Nabooru's knee, the other girl looking up tentatively. "I'm not mad at you, Nabooru," she said, "And I'm sorry if it seemed that way. And I'm sorry that I…upset you yesterday by kissing Ganondorf. If it makes you feel better, I don't have any sort of feelings for him other than respect and admiration."

"Admiration indeed," Nabooru scoffed beneath her breath.

Aveil frowned but continued, "It seems to me you were put into a similar situation, but Ganondorf reacted very differently to the two of us. There was nothing special about our kiss—we just did it. You, however…he's refusing to see anyone, and Ganoneil says he won't leave his room. It makes sense to say that your kiss meant much more to him than mine."

Nabooru crossed her arms defiantly, "Well, it shouldn't have! He knew beforehand that I can't stand him, so he was only hurting himself by choosing to pursue me!"

Aveil shook her head, "Shouldn't you at least apologize though?"

"For _what?_" Nabooru exclaimed, "I did what he asked!"

"But in doing so you hurt his feelings! And are you absolutely certain you don't like him in the slightest? Not even a little bit?" Aveil questioned.

"Of course!" Nabooru blushed, "I never have and I never will!"

"So you aren't going to apologize?"

"N-no."

Aveil exhaled, getting to her feet. "Do what you think is best, Nabooru," she said, her voice tired from arguing.

"I…I will," Nabooru rose as well, embracing her friend quickly, "Friends?"

"Of course."

* * *

Ganondorf froze as he exited his bedroom window, hoping to escape to a quiet place free of his mother's frantic fussing over whether he was sick or needed to see a doctor from Castle Town. He had the perfect place in mind—a place where he could be alone with his thoughts. But a shadow stood in wait for him as he crept out, the stars dimly illuminating the outline of their figure. "Who are you?" he muttered, not at all intimidated.

Nabooru stepped forward instead of answering, revealing her identity. "What do you want?" Ganondorf asked, his voice sharp as he recognized her, "To laugh at me?"

"No," Nabooru said, voice quiet as a desert mouse, "I only want to apologize."

"For not loving me back?" Ganondorf jeered, the pain barely hidden in his mocking tone.

Nabooru gasped, "You…_love_ me?"

Ganondorf said nothing, standing still as a statue. "But why?" Nabooru asked, bewildered, "Why would you love someone like me? I've never shown you any kindness or paid you any attention!"

"I can't explain it," Ganondorf grumbled, gradually meeting Nabooru's eyes, "I just…do. You're the only one I've, uh, wanted. I tried to want others, like Aveil, but I couldn't stop thinking about you. …it feels strange to tell you this knowing you don't feel the same way."

Nabooru was speechless, stunned. Her throat was dry and her cheeks wet with her own tears. heart was pounding in her chest. "So now are you going to laugh? Make fun of me for falling in love with someone who doesn't want anything to do with me?" his voice sounded lifeless, lackluster.

"I don't want to laugh at you," Nabooru whispered, "Not today."

"Then what do you want with me?" Ganondorf demanded, his voice getting louder as he became angrier.

"I…I don't know," Nabooru said meekly, shrinking back as Ganondorf stepped forward.

"Then leave me alone," he murmured, "Torment me no longer."

Ganondorf turned to leave. Nabooru called out suddenly, "How can you be sure you love me?"

Ganondorf glanced over his shoulder at her, briefly meeting her wide eyes with his fallen ones, "I think about you constantly, and I can't make myself stop. You're the only one of our people whose opinion of me truly matters to me. I could care less if the others detested me. But it hurts to know that you do. And…you're the only person I want to kiss. I can't—picture anyone else when I think about it. That's how I know."

Nabooru swallowed, thinking, "I—I don't know what love feels like. I've never been in love with anyone. But I sort of want to know more. Mother makes it sound wonderful. Do you think I could-figure it out someday?"

"I'm sure you will," Ganondorf said, turning to face her, "The whole world would love you if they knew you. And I know you'll love one of them back someday. Just-don't show him to me when you find him. It'd be too much."

"Ganondorf," Nabooru took a cautious step closer, "What did it feel like when you kissed me?"

"Like magic," Ganondorf said, his voice low, blushing slightly at his answer.

"May I-try something?" Nabooru ventured, stepping closer still so that they were practically chest to chest, his warm breath giving her goosebumps.

Ganondorf nodded, dumbfounded as Nabooru placed her hands on his chest, tilting her head up ever so slightly. She brushed her lips against his. Once. Twice. Thrice. Nabooru let them linger on his the third time, Ganondorf's eyes falling shut as he hesitantly, warily, wrapped his arms around her waist. He wasn't sure what he was and wasn't allowed to do. Nabooru finally drew back, her cheeks scarleted and the stars reflecting in her honey eyes. "Why did you do that?" Ganondorf asked breathlessly.

"I wanted to see if it felt like magic," Nabooru elucidated, coughing as her voice sounded peculiarly high and squeaky.

"Did it?" Ganondorf sounded fearful of her response.

"I-I'm not sure," Nabooru stammered, "I feel…tingly. And my heart's beating really fast."

"Did you like it?" Ganondorf offered, hope glowing within his voice.

"A little bit," Nabooru admitted bashfully, rubbing at her cheek, trying to will away the uncomfortable warmth settling there.

A small smile broke onto Ganondorf's face, and he held Nabooru a little tighter, "So would you like to try…being with me and see how you like it?"

"I guess so," Nabooru mumbled.

"Please, be honest with me and say 'yes' or 'no.' It's not worth it if you only half-want to."

"…yes."

Ganondorf's smile expanded, and he stooped down to give Nabooru another kiss, "I'll make it worth it to you, I promise. I love you, Nabooru."

Nabooru grinned to herself, nestling up against Ganondorf's chest. She wasn't sure if she could repeat those words yet and mean them, but for now, she was content with this.

* * *

Ganondorf and Nabooru's relationship changed so significantly over the next few days, many of the Gerudo hardly knew what to make of it. The two would be seen tumbling together through the sand, laughing joyously, or darting from rooftop to rooftop, bounding like rabbits from corner to corner. Aveil shook her head, but secretly smiled as the two would run past her, Nabooru too focused on outrunning Ganondorf and Ganondorf too focused on catching Nabooru to notice her. Except one day, there was no laughter ricocheting throughout the fortress. Nabuna and Ganoneil, while both were pleased with the change in their children's behavior towards each other, were worried sick to find them missing. Aveil, as any loyal friend would, set to console both of them, crossing her fingers all the while that Ganondorf and Nabooru would reappear at any moment. Unfortunately, they did not, and a search party was sent in all directions to find them.

"I'll beat you yet! I'm faster than you!" Nabooru smiled over her shoulder, sailing over dunes of sand, the desert sun glittering against each grain.

"You are lighter on your feet, yes! But I am faster!" Ganondorf answered, sprinting only moments behind her.

Both figures seemed to glide as they raced, so light-footed and so lighthearted that their feet barely seemed to graze the ground. Ganondorf smirked, leaping for Nabooru as a last chance at victory. Nabooru shrieked with surprise as she was tackled to the ground, rolling down a dune, Ganondorf's limbs awkwardly tangled with her own like thread. Both cackled as they finally somersaulted to a stop, wheezing for air from running so far and laughing so hard. Ganondorf grinned down at his prize pinned beneath him, parting back the crimson hair from her eyes as he kissed her forehead, then her lips. Nabooru smiled up at him, stroking his cheek as he pulled away. "Beat you," he teased.

"Because you cheated!" she giggled, as she pushed him off, standing to her feet and wiping her pants free of sand.

Ganondorf made no response, staring at something beyond Nabooru instead. "We're here," he said in a hushed, awed tone.

Nabooru turned around, gaping slightly at what she saw. _The Desert Colossus._ The legendary temple to the sand goddess to whom only the Gerudo elders were allowed access. "It's magnificent," Nabooru murmured, gazing from the base to its highest parapet.

Ganondorf wrapped his hand around hers, emerald clashing with caramel. "Ready to go inside?" he asked, simpering as he teased, "Or are you _cucco_?"

"I am _not_ cucco!" Nabooru vowed, a smile on her face as their hands swung between them.

The two fearlessly approached the temple entrance. "Want to close your eyes?" Ganondorf continued to taunt as they mounted the steps, "I can hold your hand the whole time if it makes you feel better."

"Oh shut up, pig face!" Nabooru snapped, her tone equally as playful.

Ganondorf laughed and tenderly pecked her nose. "Big nose," he responded affectionately.

The two climbed the last step, boldly walking inside. The room they entered had inscriptions painted all over the walls, two torches serving as the only light. "Nab, look at this," Ganondorf pulled her to a large tablet, a cobra sculpted along its outline. "If you want to proceed in the past, you should return here with the pure heart of a child," Ganondorf read, frowning.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nabooru wondered aloud.

"Look, there's a second one!" Ganondorf began to tug Nabooru to it when a sudden voice boomed throughout the room.

"Who dares to disturb our slumber?" the voice echoed eerily. Impulsively, Nabooru gripped Ganondorf's hand a little tighter, scooting closer so that her hip met his.

"And who dares enter the sacred temple in such an unceremonious manner?" a second voice resounded.

"Such crimes are worthy of death!"

"Yes, fatal are these foolish decisions!"

Ganondorf pulled Nabooru against him protectively. "You will show yourselves!" he instructed, his voice domineering and strong. Nabooru wondered to herself how he could manage to sound so courageous at such a time.

"Who dares tell the great Koume and Kotake what to do?"

"Only a fool speaks such nonsense!"

A swift light filled the room, and two ancient witches flashed before Ganondorf and Nabooru. Nabooru clutched Ganondorf firmly as the two beings hovered before their eyes, their skin a pallid green and both of them riding broom sticks. "Oh my! Oh my, Kotake, it's Ganondorf! The Gerudo king!" Koume exclaimed excitedly to her sister.

"The king of Hyrule, Koume," Kotake corrected, circling around the lovers, "You mustn't forget his destiny."

"Ah yes, his destiny."

Curiosity perked, Gerudo guardedly inquired, "My destiny?"

"Yes, little king," Koume smiled at the boy, "You are fated to not only rule the desert lands, but the world with it. Every mountain, every ocean, every forest, will soon be under your control."

"Yes," Kotake hissed, "The wish is but yours to command, and you shall control all with nothing more than the raising of a finger."

Ganondorf looked mesmerized, in shock, "The—the whole world?"

"Yes, sweet boy. Every last inch of it."

Ganondorf lessened his hold on Nabooru slightly, "What…what must I do to attain this?"

"You must take the Triforce, Ganondorf," Kotake told him, "It is an artifact of legend crafted by the goddesses. It grants the beholder any wish that they desire. With it, you can take Hyrule for your own."

"Where is it now?" Ganondorf asked, his pupils blown wide.

"It is locked away in the sacred realm, protected by the power of the six sages. After you are able to defeat the six and unlock the sacred realm, the Triforce will be yours to claim," Koume said.

Nabooru began to grow vaguely apprehensive. "Ganondorf, you'd be taking from others to do this," she said quietly, "And this Triforce…it must be guarded for a reason. Perhaps it's not ours to use."

"Hold your tongue, little fool!" Kotake snapped, veering closer to Nabooru, "Do not interfere with the path destiny has chosen for your king."

"Don't talk to her that way!" Ganondorf ordered, breaking free of his reverie and grasping Nabooru more tightly again.

"Our apologies, mighty king," Koume bowed in repentance, as did Kotake, "We only wish for you to achieve the wonders fate holds for you. In the near future, the Gerudo will rise up after years of abuse, proving to all others the superior race."

"No one has abused us!" Nabooru protested, beginning to grow more and more suspicious of what the witches said.

Both witches screeched with laughter at the words. "Don't speak too quickly, girl," Kotake warned, "Wait and you shall see."

"Yes, child, wait and see," Koume repeated, both witches beginning to fade slightly.

"And Ganondorf," Kotake called as they were all but vanished.

"Should you ever choose to accept this fate—"

"—come and see us anytime."

The witches were gone as soon as the words were spoken. Nabooru glanced up at Ganondorf, a bit frightened at finding him still looking enthralled. _Interested._ "You—don't think that's a good idea. Do you?"

Ganondorf shook his head slightly, almost as if he didn't fully want to, "N-no, I guess not. You're right; why shouldn't I be content ruling the Gerudo Valley alone? What has the rest of Hyrule done to me?"

But his voice sounded doubtful, forced. Nabooru decided to brush it off—he'd said "no," hadn't he?

There was little time to worry over such matters. Shouts of Gerudo guards reverberated in the distance. Ganondorf and Nabooru faced each other, Nabooru gasping. "Oh my Nayru, they found us!" she whispered.

And the two of them burst out laughing.

* * *

Naturally, Ganondorf and Nabooru were scolded harshly for their actions after they were tearfully embraced by Nabuna and Ganoneil. Their punishment, however, was more difficult to determine. "We can't whip the king!" they whispered amongst themselves.

"It'd be positively uncivilized!"

"But Nabooru-we can't simply punish her when Ganondorf is equally to blame! It'd be unjust!"

Nabooru and Ganondorf shared a grin between them. "We promise we won't ever do it again," Ganondorf said in the most remorseful voice he could manage.

"Yes, we truly repent of our actions," Nabooru concurred, her own voice smooth as honey.

The whispering resumed. "I suppose they mean it, don't you?"

"Isn't their shame punishment enough?"

"Perhaps. Guilt truly is a vengeful judge."

And so Ganondorf and Nabooru were free of a single stripe on their back as they were released. "That was well worth the 'punishment,'" Ganondorf snickered as he and Nabooru climbed to the rooftops that night.

"Yes, indeed," Nabooru giggled, settling herself against Ganondorf's chest as they sat beneath the starry night sky, "And what an adventure, too!"

A comfortable silence passed between them on the wind's back. "I love you," Ganondorf said quietly, his voice sincere and his chin propped atop her head, "I wouldn't have let those hags hurt you, you know."

"I know," Nabooru replied, and she did know it, too. Another silence ensued when Nabooru whispered, "I love you, too."

Ganondorf gasped, looking down at her in shock, "You've…never said that before."

"I know," Nabooru said, "I wanted to wait until I knew it for sure. But I know now. I was so worried something would happen to you back there, and it made me realize how sad I'd be if someone took you away. I think about you a lot more than I used to and it just feels…right. I love you."

Ganondorf beamed down at her, his face practically illuminating the happiness he undoubtedly felt. "I love you so much," he repeated, lightly kissing her temple, "I'm never letting you go. When I'm king, you'll be my queen. And I'll never stop loving you."

Nabooru smiled and allowed Ganondorf to kiss her and stroke her hair. She felt perfectly contented, a warm, delightful feeling blooming within in her like a daffodil in the spring. She was with Ganondorf, she had friends like Aveil, and she might even be able to rule the Gerudo after all.

* * *

Nabooru chuckled as Ganondorf drew her closer, her cheek flat against his broad chest. "Ganon, it's alright!" she laughed merrily, wiggling out of his arms.

Ganondorf frowned, "Don't use pet names just to try to calm me down; this isn't funny! That last one was looking at you like he wanted to devour you!"

Nabooru laughed again, the sound airy and free amidst the chaos; she couldn't help it. Ganondorf crossed his arms, pouting childishly, "They're more handsome than me, aren't they? You want to leave me to be with them; I know it!"

Nabooru shook her head, tousling Ganondorf's scarlet locks, "You're imagining things. And I'd never leave you. For anybody."

Ganondorf smiled down at her softly, a sight rarely seen by anybody other than Nabooru. He jerked at a sudden crashing sound, one of the Hylian soldiers knocking an earthen jar from the Gerudo roofs. "Whoops," he smirked, peering down at the shattered ceramic.

Ganondorf growled under his breath, "The sooner they leave the better."

Nabooru grinned, "I'd like to go to Castle Town just to stir them up. They're funny to watch when they're angry."

"It's not funny to watch them destroy our homes as they search for whatever it is they've lost," Ganondorf muttered.

"Oh, lighten up. I'm sure they're almost done," Nabooru kissed his cheek lightly.

Ganondorf's body relaxed slightly as Nabooru stroked his hair, pleased with herself for being able to calm the king. Just as Ganondorf was beginning to smile again, sudden screams erupted from within the fortress. Ganondorf bolted for the noise, Nabooru chasing after him helplessly.

Nabooru gasped as Ganondorf sped into his own house, a group of Hylian soldiers exiting hastily as the king shoved his way through. Nabooru followed them briefly, but they outdistanced her easily as they mounted their steeds. She returned to Ganondorf, clapping a hand over her mouth at what she saw. Ganoneil lay lifelessly on the floor, the rich fabrics beneath her stained the ugly red of her blood. Ganondorf cradled the limp woman in his arms, and for the first time, Nabooru saw tiny streams of water flow down his cheeks. "Mother," he said hoarsely, "It's me, Mother. Ganondorf, your son."

"Ganondorf?" Ganoneil's voice was weak, a sharp contrast to her usual joviality. She raised a hand to Ganondorf's cheek, stroking away the tears gently. "My son," she whispered fondly, "My king."

With those words, her head tipped back, and Ganondorf bowed his head, shielding his pain from the world. By this time, several other Gerudo had gathered in the doorway, many in tears at the scene. "Ganon," Nabooru said gently, kneeling beside him and tenderly laying a hand on his shoulder.

Ganondorf shoved her hand away and stormed out of the house, too quick for anyone to stop him. "Ganon, wait!" Nabooru called after him, pursuing him again.

She managed to catch him at the city gate, placing both hands on his shoulders, "Wait! Ganon, stop!"

"No!" he shouted, his voice thundering across the silent desert, as he whirled around to face her, "You saw what they did—why would they kill her, Nab, why? _They killed her!_ She hadn't done anything wrong! Why did this happen?"

Nabooru gaped, unsure of how to respond. She didn't know why. She couldn't explain it. Ganondorf turned away, his voice raw, "I can't explain it either."

"Ganon-"

"No! Nothing you can say will make this better!" And Ganondorf was gone, sprinting through the desert gates. Nabooru stared after him, still as stone, abandoned. And she couldn't find it in herself to follow.

* * *

Ganondorf hadn't returned to the fortress for days, and Nabooru was worried. She finally bundled up all of her courage and set out across the desert again, knowing one place he might be. As she reached the Desert Colossus, familiar voices boomed about her, "Look, Kotake, it's the same little fool from before!"

"What an unwise little brute, Koume! Whatever could she be here for?"

"I seek Ganondorf," Nabooru said, forcing courage upon her voice.

"Well you shan't find him here, little brat! The only thing that awaits you here is your death! Would you like it given to you now?"

"Oh, I think she does, Kotake! Let us deal her fate to her!"

"Stop!"

Nabooru met Ganondorf's eyes as he descended from the building, now adorned in a regal cloak which draped behind him like a train. "Do not lay a finger on her," he commanded, stopping before Nabooru.

Nabooru's eyes fluttered shut as Ganondorf stooped down and kissed her, her arms winding around his neck immediately. Knowing that he was alright reassured her in ways she couldn't express, and she eagerly accepted the relief in his kiss. "I'm sorry for pushing you away," he murmured against her lips, "I was hurt and I didn't know what to do-"

"It's fine," Nabooru assured him, her voice sincere. She snuggled closer, resting her head on his shoulder, "I was worried about you."

"I'm fine," Ganondorf reassured her. After a pause, he whispered into her hair, "Be my queen, Nabooru. I'm taking Koume and Kotake's offer; together we can rule all of Hyrule, do as we please when we please."

Nabooru pulled back suddenly, her eyes wide, "What? What are you talking about? We-I thought we agreed that they were crazy."

Ganondorf's smile flickered, "I never said that. They're offering us power, Nabooru. Ultimate power—control over everything."

"No, they're offering _you_ power," Nabooru stepped back, "By stealing from the Hylians."

Ganondorf glowered, "They stole my mother from me. It's simple retribution."

"No, it's much more than that!" Nabooru frowned, unsure of how to translate her feelings into words, "This isn't…right. You can't just hurt them because they hurt you."

"And why not?" Ganondorf's face darkened, "It's justified, Nabooru. It's _fair._"

"Doing this won't bring your mother back, Ganon," Nabooru whispered, her voice soft.

Pain washed over Ganondorf's face at the statement, the sorrow within his eyes illuminated. He stiffened, resuming his previous expression of confidence and dominance, "No, it won't. But that doesn't mean it doesn't have to be done. They need to be taught a lesson. They need to know they can't just slaughter people and have it go unpunished."

"And you intend to teach this lesson by slaughtering them and having it go unpunished?" Nabooru asked dully, "Ganon, think for a moment! This can't be right! Come back with me to the fortress—we'll talk and-"

Ganondorf stepped back, silencing Nabooru. "I'm not leaving Koume and Kotake," he said solemnly, "They're my family now, and you can't make me leave them."

Nabooru's heart sank and Ganondorf continued, a look of disdain flooding his countenance, "But I suppose you would want me to leave them, now wouldn't you? You envy my power? You crave it for yourself? Well, you won't take it from me. You probably wish to leave those murders alive so that you can consort with them—since you find them so handsome to gaze upon!"

Anger flared within Nabooru, "I told you that I wasn't attracted to them, Ganondorf! You're crazy if you think I want them alive for that—I already told you that I love you! I don't want your power; I want you, safe and sound and by my side. I want you to think things over before you make a huge mistake."

Ganondorf scowled, "I know what I'm doing. And if you're not with me, then you must be against me. So which is it, Nabooru? Are you my friend or my enemy?"

Nabooru's teeth sank into her lip, hot water welling in her honey eyes. She never felt such an onslaught of emotion unless she was with Ganondorf: fury, rage, sorrow, passion. Love. Hate. Ganondorf had always danced with her across the line of the two. She felt both for him; she'd always loathed and longed for him simultaneously. He had always been doomed to fall prey to pride, and she had always been doomed to fall prey to him; it was her curse. "I'm-I'm," the words were hard to speak, she felt herself succumbing to an anxious stutter she only possessed when speaking to Ganondorf.

Ganondorf stared at her, eyes hard. But beneath his anger, she could sense it, visibly see it—he still wanted her, he wanted her to side with him and to support him and to love him. To be his queen once he destroyed everything Hyrule had ever been. Yet he was unwilling to surrender, making the decision wholly hers. "I can't be what you want me to be," she finally said, some of the tears spilling down her face. Weakly, she added, "It wouldn't be right."

Ganondorf exhaled slowly, an angry breath. Nabooru tensed as she caught sight of his hand shifting to his blade, slowly removing it from its sheath. "Then I can't let you live," he enunciated slowly, "You'd just turn everyone against me, wouldn't you? Start a rebellion?"

Nabooru's mouth went dry as Ganondorf stepped closer, the metal of his sword reflecting the silver glint of the moon. She awkwardly fumbled for the dagger she always kept on her person in case of emergencies, barely drawing it as Ganondorf brought his sword down. She leapt to one side in a panic, narrowly evading the blow. Ganondorf made a quick slash to the side, the loud _clank_ of metal on metal making Nabooru's ears ring as she combated his move with her dagger. Nabooru's heart raced, perspiration wetting her brow as she hastily defended herself with sloppy uppercuts. But then—

Nabooru felt the wind of Ganondorf's sword as it sliced the air, the strong thrust knocking her dagger from her hand and sending it pitching through the air. Terrified, Nabooru ducked and swept a cloud of sand into Ganondorf's eyes, making him stumble back, growling with rage as he frantically rubbed at his face. She took advantage of the moment and began to hurry away, her feet faltering over the smooth sand. She could hear Ganondorf already beginning to chase her, a game of cat and mouse. And Ganondorf had _always_ been faster than her.

She risked a glance over her shoulder, and in a horrifying moment, found herself losing her footing. She fell to the earth, twisting in such a way that she landed on her back. She could see death, jade green and menacing as it looked down upon her, raising its sword high. As a last resort, she covered her face with her palms, watching through the spaces of her fingers. It would be a clean death—she would _not_ be mutilated, her face would be peaceful and unscarred when she entered her eternal slumber. Ganondorf lowered his sword slowly, its tip pressed to Nabooru's throat, making her gasp as it punctured skin, ever so slightly, a tiny trickle of blood.

Nabooru couldn't identify it, but _something,_something powerful and significant, flashed across Ganondorf's face. A conflict. His hands trembled, his eyes blinked rapidly, and his chest rose and fell intermittently from exertion. Instantly, his blade was back in its sheath. Nabooru raised herself onto her elbows, staring wide-eyed. "Why can't we simply be together?" he asked, his voice wavering, "I want us to be together."

"Nobody gets everything they want," Nabooru replied, her own voice laden with grief.

He hesitated for a moment, and then it—whatever the something was—was gone."Get out of my sight," he snarled, sounding every bit as malicious as he had initially.

Nabooru stood to unsteady feet. "Ganon," she whispered, her voice breaking.

"I told you to get away!" he snapped, swatting at her with a clenched fist. Nabooru didn't wait for the order to be repeated. She ran and ran and ran. And, because she would never learn, she gambled another glimpse back. Ganondorf had fallen to his knees, and his body quaked with his sobs.

* * *

Aveil and the other Gerudo were waiting when Nabooru reached the fortress. Aveil was silent, but Nabooru didn't miss the question in her eyes. "He's not coming back," she told her, them.

The realization sank in. With no king, the only leader available was a queen. _Nabooru._ The Gerudo accepted the fact, now looking upon Nabooru with a sense of reverence that had always been absent before.

"Where will he go?" Aveil asked softly, her eyes downcast with sorrow.

"To Castle Town, to slaughter the Hylians and all who are like them," Nabooru spat, stalking past Aveil and a few other shocked Gerudo to retrieve a forgotten spear, beginning to sharpen it on the walls of the fortress.

"And what will you do?" Aveil questioned, her voice still as resigned as before.

"Turn everyone against him," Nabooru said simply, tapping the edge of the spear with her finger to ensure its sharpness, "Start a rebellion."

"As you command, my queen."


End file.
